


Unusual Circumstance

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Holoforms, M/M, Xenophilia, mentions of illness, mild bondage, ratchet is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Lennox comes down sick and winds up in Ratchet's care. It gets... weird from there.





	

They’d all known Lennox was coming down sick. There had been dark circles under the captain’s eyes for days and he had been quietly coughing for almost as long. Sometimes, his voice would be scratchy—most certainly a sore throat—and his eyes were often red. The troops assumed it was a cold or the flu, kept a healthier distance from their commanding officer and carried on with their normal business.

No one had expected him to go crazy during drills and start attacking his own men.

It had taken four soldiers and the butt of Epps’s rifle to subdue Lennox. They were all unnerved by the attack—and the ranting he had done, calling them traitors and worse. When Epps checked the captain’s pulse while one of the others called for a medic, he found Will’s skin to be burning hot. The tech sergeant had heard of fever induced delirium before, but this was the first time he had ever seen it.

It was, quite frankly, terrifying. He hoped none of the rest of them had caught whatever the hell the captain had.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Will woke up in Ratchet’s medbay. After the way he had been feeling for the last week or so, that wasn’t too surprising. The restraints on his arms and legs, though, were both unpleasant and worrying. He tried to move, hoping that he was imagining things, but the straps refused to budge.

He raised his head, grateful that it wasn’t strapped down too, and looked around. Ratchet wasn’t likely to have a patient in the medbay and not be somewhere close by. “Ratchet?”

The Autobot medic stepped into his line of sight. “You’re awake; good. How do you feel?”

“Like I’m coming off a bad case of the flu.” Will gestured with his hands as much as possible. “You wanna tell me why I’m tied down?”

“We felt it was best, after you attacked your men due to a fever induced delirium and then attempted to scratch your eyes out after you woke here the first time.” Ratchet’s words were tinged with just the slightest bit of annoyance. “You should have reported to me for treatment when you suspected you were falling ill, not after your virus became nearly fatal.”

“…Sorry.” There wasn’t really anything else the captain could say. It wasn’t like he was in control of how a virus affected his body. “I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?”

“Sergeant Epps’ rifle suffered more damage than anyone else,” the medic replied dryly.

“So, you’re gonna let me up now, right? I feel fine.”

Ratchet gave him an appraising look. A moment later, Will felt the odd tingle that accompanied the mech’s medical scanner. He shivered as it brushed over his skin.

He didn’t remember it feeling that …good before.

“My scans report that the virus is still infecting your systems,” Ratchet told him. “I would prefer not to repeat yesterday’s experience.”

“That’s really not likely to happen, Ratch,” the human replied. “Not if the fever’s broken, anyway.”

Ratchet scanned him again. Will shivered again. The flaps over the medic’s olfactory sensors twitched, in that way the humans had learned to associate with Ratchet “sniffing” the air. Will wondered what strange chemical he was secreting this time to have grabbed the mech’s attention.

“Still,” the medic replied, “I want to run some additional tests to be certain that you are functional before I release you.”

The captain rested his head against his pillow again. He wasn’t likely to win an argument with the ‘Bot; Ratchet was as stubborn as his toddler once his mind was made up. “Can you at least unstrap my arms? My nose itches.”

“Not until I’ve run the tests,” the medic replied. As the mech turned to look for exactly the right instrument for the tests he wanted to run, the hard-light holoform that he used to work on the humans on base flickered into life next to him.

“Where does it itch?” the holoform asked.

It was disconcerting to see such physical proof of the Autobots’ ability to multitask. Will really hated it when the one of the bots had their holoform online when their physical bodies were both nearby and fully functional. He sighed; nothing he could say would get any of them—especially Ratchet—to stop doing it. “Right on the end. I’d really rather do it myself, though.”

“Yes, I know.” The holoform obligingly reached out and scratched Will’s nose.

The captain sighed again. He was completely at Ratchet’s mercy until the medic let him go, and nothing short of crying for help and making a scene would change that. And he’d be damned if he was going to make that kind of scene and embarrass himself like that.

He watched as Ratchet—both the mech and the holoform—walked around the medbay in no apparent hurry to get around to the tests the medic had said he wanted to run. Will figured that this was just Ratchet being Ratchet, and keeping his patient in the medbay for as long as possible. It should have bothered him, but for some reason it didn’t.

In fact, the longer he lay on the bed waiting for Ratchet to finally start the tests, the less the whole idea bothered him. The medic could do absolutely anything he wanted, and Will wouldn’t’ be able to do a thing.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized that he liked that idea. God help him, he was actually getting turned on at the thought.

A moment later, one of the medic’s many scans tingled across his skin again and the holoform’s worried face popped up in front of him. “Captain? Are you all right? My scans are indicating elevated pulse and respiration, as well as increased temperature. You have also been excreting mating pheromones for the last several minutes.”

“I’m fine, Ratch,” Will replied. “Just…suddenly turned on as hell.”

“I’m sorry?” The confusion that was plain on the holoform’s face was amusing enough that Will had to laugh.

It was almost enough to kill his arousal, but only almost. This was not a position he ever thought he would be in. It was a position he didn’t want to be in. “You heard me,” he replied. “And I know that you spend enough time on the internet to know what it means.”

“I do,” the medic replied, “But I fail to see how this situation could bring you to a state of sexual arousal.”

“I don’t know either,” Will said. “But it has, and I’d really rather not talk about it. Just untie me and let me get out of here.”

“No,” the holoform’s grin was wicked as he laid his hands on the captain’s legs and slid them up toward Lennox’s groin. “No, I don’t think I will.”

At Ratchet’s touch, Will’s thoughts stopped making any real sense. He was grateful that he was wearing one of those annoying medical gowns. He was pretty sure Ironhide was going to kill Ratchet. He knew Sarah was going to kill him. He desperately wanted those hands to keep going higher and take hold of his erection.

He moaned when strong hands did just that. He couldn’t remember a time when any lover’s hands on his cock felt quite so good. Will let his eyes fall closed and immersed himself in sensation. He didn’t know where the mech had learned, but the holoform’s hands were incredibly talented.

He moaned again as he felt one of Ratchet’s scans tingle across his skin again. The sensation was like a full-body caress, and he loved it. “God, Ratch. Do that again.”

Ratchet complied, sweeping his sensors back and forth across Lennox’s body several times. Will writhed and squirmed as much as he was able with the restraints still holding him down. He whimpered slightly when the sensors turned off. When he opened his eyes again, the holoform was grinning wickedly at him.

“Brace yourself, Captain,” the medic said, right next to his ear. “My studies indicate this can be quite intense.”

Will moaned, loud and long, as the holoform bent down and took the captain’s cock in his mouth.  



End file.
